Los Caprichos del Destino
by Amrita
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Tsukushi y Tsukasa se conocieran siendo un poco más adultos? En una noche de pasión, el amor se desborda.


**LOS CAPRICHOS DEL DESTINO**

Hola, este fic es en un solo capítulo. No tiene NADA que ver con la historia original de Hana Yori Dango, de manera que puedes leerlo con total tranquilidad, porque no se desvela la historia. Concretamente va sobre la pareja Tsukushi y Tsukasa.

Advertencia, hay contenido erótico totalmente explicito, no recomendado para menores de 16 años, así que puede herir la sensibilidad de las fans más peques

¡Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo haciéndolo!

Besos,  
Amrita

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se estaba arreglando en el pequeño cuarto de baño de su apartamento de Tokio. Hacía ya más de tres meses que buscaba trabajo y la situación comenzaba a pintar urgente, puesto que los ahorros que tenía de sus antiguos trabajos se consumían rápidamente, a pesar de la vida tan austera a la que estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña.

Una mezcla de entusiasmo y esperanza emanaban de su corazón, porque en 3 horas acudiría a una entrevista para uno de los mejores trabajos a los que podía optar.

Todo tenía que ser perfecto: ropa sencilla y elegante; maquillaje, el justo; currículo en la mano y mucha tranquilidad.

Hacía dos años que había terminado sus estudios de decoración interior. Sus notas eran muy buenas, pero carecía de los contactos necesarios para acompañar su currículum con una carta de recomendación, tan apreciada para optar a lo mejor.

Desde que empezó el instituto había trabajado en todo tipo de negocios, pero siempre de categorías muy bajas con unos sueldos míseros que no le permitían salir de la situación de recursos económicos mínimos en la que se encontraba.

Ella sabía que una chica de origen humilde, que había cursado todos sus estudios a través de colegios y academias públicas, no tenía demasiadas posibilidades de encontrar un gran trabajo hasta tener un poco de experiencia en puestos relacionados con lo que había estudiado. El problema era que resultaba muy difícil que apareciera una posibilidad así. Sin embargo, después de mucho esperar, hoy acudía a la mayor posibilidad que se le había presentado en su vida. Buscaban una ayudante de interiorismo, para un despacho que acababa de abrir sus puertas. No pedían experiencia, el sueldo era mínimo y el trabajo infinito, pero era el primer escalón para llegar a alcanzar sus sueños.

A la salida del baño, una gata llamada Yuki, la miraba intensamente como enviando a través de sus ojos un embrujo de suerte para su dueña. La gata era muy independiente, de color negro como el carbón, y unos ojos miel, solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo tumbada en el sofá, observando lo que hacía Tsukushi.

Los nervios de la joven se acrecentaban conforme avanzaban los minutos. Al salir del baño se calzó, y considerando que ya estaba lista para salir, decidió sentarse en el sofá a esperar el momento de partir hacia la entrevista.

Era una persona con mucha fuerza, acostumbrada a superar muy duros obstáculos. Sus padres habían muerto hacía un año, atropellados por un Ferrari negro que conducía un niño rico sin carné.

A pesar de que aquello podía considerarse un asesinato, por falta de recursos económicos no pudo contratar a unos buenos abogados, y la categoría influyente del joven era tal, que salió libre y sin tener que pagar ni con cárcel ni con dinero por lo que había realizado.

Tsukushi ya no se había llevado muy bien con los niños de clase alta, sabía que la mayoría de los puestos interesantes en los que había sido rechazada se debía a la influencia de alguna familia con poder, pero tras los traumas por los que pasó, su furia hacia esa gentuza se hacía más fuerte.

Yuki se desperezaba y daba la señal de salida a Tsukushi, para que saliera inmediatamente por la puerta hacia su destino.

Cerró la puerta con llave, y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras del primer piso en el que vivía. Cuando llegó al portal, respiró profundamente y diciéndose "Vamos allá", salió a la calle con fuerza y determinación.

El sol brillaba sobre un cielo completamente despejado, iluminándole la cara. Lo que interpretó como una señal muy positiva.

-Hoy es mi día de suerte… Esta es la tuya, Tsukushi… -Sonrió, y empezó a caminar.

Para dirigirse al lugar de la entrevista tenía que torcer a mano izquierda en la primera esquina, y después seguir todo recto hasta la parada del tren.

Poco a poco se iba acercando a la esquina, cuando comenzó a oír un revuelo que provenía de aquella dirección.

-Algún grupo de escolares, o un camión descargando mercancía…

No le dio demasiada importancia.

Cuando ya casi estaba a punto de doblar la esquina, sonó su teléfono móvil. Preocupada por si la llamada provenía del despacho al que iba a realizar la entrevista, seguía andando mientras rebuscaba en su cartera muy nerviosa por si se cortaba la llamada.

-¡Tengo que cogerlo¡Tengo que cogerlo¡Tengo que cogerlo!

-…

¡CRASH!

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Se decía la joven mientras levantaba la mirada y observaba que a menos de dos centímetros había un logotipo que ponía "COOL".

-¿Estás bien? –Una voz masculina y grave se dirigía a ella.

Todavía estaba en shock. No comprendía nada. Levantó la mirada un poco más y pudo descubrirse abrazada a un apuesto joven, de pelo castaño y rizado.

Durante unos instantes que pasaron como días, una extraña calidez recorrió el cuerpo de Tsukushi y del joven. Fue tan intenso que se quedaron mirando a los ojos, como si en lo más profundo de su alma se pudieran reconocer de alguna vida anterior en la que hubieran sido amantes.

-Mmm… sé que esto es muy atrevido por mi parte, pero… -El joven, sin soltarla, le indicó que mirara en la dirección que apuntaba con su dedo.- Estoy en un aprieto, tengo que escapar de todos esos periodistas, antes de que lleguen hasta aquí. Puesto que por aquí sólo hay viviendas, te importaría esconderme en tu casa durante unas horas, por favor. Por supuesto te pagaría por todas las molestias.

Una marabunta de periodistas y cámaras se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos, armando una gran alboroto. Era el ruido que había escuchado cuando se acercaba a ese lugar.

La chica comenzó a fruncir el ceño. ¡Estaba delante de uno de esos que se creían que se consigue todo con dinero¡Pues iba listo si pensaba que ella iba a aceptar! Si quería escapar de aquel grupo de periodistas porque era un hombre con mucho dinero y fama, tendría que buscarse la vida. Jamás, perdería la mejor oportunidad de su vida, sólo porque otro niñato se interponía en su camino.

-¡Ni hablar! –Dijo enfurecida.

El joven se sorprendió ante aquella actitud, y la soltó.

-¡Pero estoy en un aprieto¡Te he dicho que te pagaré todo lo que me pidas!

Lo único que conseguía aquel hombre era enfurecerla aun más.

-¡Es que piensas que todo se puede conseguir con dinero! Pues el señorito se equivoca completamente. No tengo tiempo que perder. Tengo una cita más importante que preocuparme por lo que te pase a ti, así que…. ¡Adiós!

Tsukushi le dio la espalda bruscamente, pero cuando comenzó de nuevo su camino, se tambaleó y calló violentamente al suelo.

-¡Ayyyy! … -Con el choque se había torcido el tobillo derecho y al apoyar el pinchazo fue tan fuerte que al no poder hacer fuerza en el pie, instintivamente el cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

El joven se rió socarronamente.

-¡Ha! Mira por donde, ahora eres tú la que necesita ayuda para caminar. Pero creo que no pienso ayudarte… - Le dijo mientras apartaba la mirada hacia un lado, en señal de rechazo.

La situación se había vuelto muy difícil. En aquellas condiciones no podía dar un paso. Ante la frustración de entender que no podría ir a la entrevista de trabajo, le saltaron las lágrimas. Otra vez, un niño rico le arrebataba lo más importante para ella.

El grupo de periodistas cada vez estaba más cerca, y ante el ruido, algunos curiosos habían salido a la calle para saber qué pasaba.

Tsukushi comprendió que no tenía salida. Así que mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos enrojecidos, aceptó el trato del que acababa de ser su verdugo y sintió como si vendiera su alma al diablo.

-Este es el trato. –Dijo ella con las mejillas empapadas, pero si soltar un ni un escueto sollozo.- Tú me ayudas a llegar hasta mi apartamento y yo te doy cobijo.

El joven estaba asombrado de la fortaleza de la joven, aunque no comprendía el porqué de aquellas lágrimas llenas de odio y desesperanza.

-Créeme, a mi tampoco me hace ilusión esta situación.

Se agachó para llevarla a su espalda y se pusieron rápidamente en camino.

-Mi apartamento está ahí. –Señalaba la joven, descubriendo que apenas había podido avanzar unos metros.

Suspiró, y se dijo "Al final resultó que hoy no era mi día de suerte…"

Una vez delante de la puerta, Tsukushi hizo un esfuerzo para sacar las llaves del bolso. Pero como estaba agarrada a la espalda del joven, y no veía bien el contenido, se demoró bastante en conseguirlas. Tiempo suficiente, para que los más avispados periodistas que habían sido testigos de la escena se abalanzaran sobre ellos con innumerables preguntas.

-¡Abre de una vez esta maldita puerta! –Gritó el joven con la voz desgarrada por la desesperación.

-¡A mi no me des órdenes! –Le devolvió el grito la joven, ya con las llaves en su mano.

-Señor ¿Por qué ha regresado a Japón¿Ha vuelto para suceder a su padre¿Quién es esta joven¿Ha roto su compromiso con Misune?

El joven parecía no aguantar más. Poco a poco iba apretando los puños con fuerza. El ceño fruncido por la situación de llevar a cuestas a la joven ante un entorno hostil lleno de periodistas curiosos.

-¡QUE ABRAS ESA MALDITA PUERTA O LA TIRARÉ ABAJO MUJER ESTÚPIDA!

La expresión de Tsukushi lo reflejó todo. Palidez y una ira que salía de lo más profundo de su ser casi no la dejaban respirar.

Se descolgó de la espalda del chico, lo apartó a un lado, abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró de bruces en la cara del joven.

-¡A MI NADIE ME LLAMA ESTÚPIDA, Y MENOS UN DESCEREBRADO NIÑO CAPRICHOSO COMO TU¡AHÍ TE QUEDAS, APÁÑATELAS COMO PUEDAS, SEÑOR INTELIGENTE!

Las preguntas de los periodistas seguían con más fuerza. Ahora por la situación que estaba viviendo el chico. Pero él… ya no pudo más… La respiración fuerte y entrecortada demostró que estaba al límite… Y para sorpresa de todos los presentes… incluida Tsukushi que espiaba detrás de la puerta…

¡BOOOOM!

De un puñetazo a la puerta logró agujerearla y exigir silencio. La puerta era de madera y cristal, así que al golpearla y romperla, saltaron unos pequeños cristales que le hicieron varias heridas en la mano. Ahora le sangraba con fuerza… Pero él no era consciente… Sólo quería que le dejaran tranquilo… Estaba harto… Desde que había llegado a Japón, los medios de comunicación no le dejaban en paz… Y él necesitaba pensar… Había roto su compromiso con la que fuera su novia de hace años y se sentía desgraciado, con el corazón roto en mil pedazos que todavía sostenía en su mano…

-¡Al que se le ocurra publicar algo de esto que se prepare¡Pienso cerrar la televisión o el periódico que dedique aunque sea una sola línea a este incidente¡Y ahora, por favor dejadme EN PAZ! –Tras la última frase, llevo su mano herida a la cara, dejando un rastro de sangre, al no ser consciente todavía del daño físico que se había causado.

Los periodistas, desconcertados, comenzaron a dispersarse… Nadie quería tener problemas con la familia Doumyouji, así que si bien, lo comentaron entre ellos, ninguno decidió seguir preguntando ni grabando.

Cuando ya todos se habían ido, el joven hizo ademán de marcharse.

-¡A dónde vas idiota¿Es que no has visto tu mano¿Si no la curamos enseguida se te puede infectar? –Tsukushi había abierto de nuevo la puerta. Al fin y al cabo, no podía dejar a aquel chico irse así… eso sería rebajarse al nivel del asesino de sus padres. ¡Y ella no quería ser así, por nada del mundo! Por mucho que no soportara a aquel joven, no podía… no…

El joven estaba abatido… Había consumido la poca fuerza que le quedaba en aquel acto de supervivencia. Se quedó inmóvil con una mirada de profunda tristeza… Sus ojos brillantes, insinuaban la posibilidad de unas lágrimas escondidas. Los hombros caídos, proyectaban una imagen completamente diferente al chico de antes. Le temblaban las piernas y finalmente se derrumbó.

-¿Cómo han podido preguntarme por Misune¿Cómo pueden ser tan despiadados¡Es que no entienden que estoy destrozado! –Dijo arrodillado y con la mano sana apoyada en el suelo.

Por un momento Tsukushi sintió compasión por él. Aquella imagen tan patética de un hombre que se había mostrado agresivo y muy seguro de si mismo y su status social, se resquebrajaba haciéndole entrever que los ricos también pueden sufrir.

-Bueno… Ahora lo importante es curar la herida de tu mano… El tiempo curará las demás… O al menos eso espero…- Y levantó la mirada al cielo de la tarde. Aunque había pasado un año de la muerte de sus padres, las circunstancias y sensación de impotencia en busca de justicia aun seguían presentes en su corazón.

El joven se levantó con cierta sensación de culpabilidad por aquella escena ante una desconocida.

-Agárrate a mi. Que tú todavía tienes mal ese pie… -Dijo con seriedad, volviendo la mirada al suelo.

-Es el primer piso, así que no tendremos que hacer demasiado esfuerzo. –Sonrió la joven. Aquel ambiente era demasiado tenso y necesitaba relajarlo.

Y así, agarrada a la espalda de aquel hombre, Tsukushi regresaba al apartamento que había dejado tan solo unos minutos antes.

En la puerta esperaba Yuki, que había escuchado todo el alboroto, y al ver entrar al hombre sangrando por la mano y a su dueña que no podía andar, lanzó un maullido de preocupación.

-Tranquila, Yuki. No es nada… Esto es lo que menos duele… -Tsukushi volvía a ser consciente, de nuevo con la mente fría, de que había perdido una de las oportunidades de su vida. Pero en un instinto de esperanza decidió intentar llamar a la empresa para disculparse y solicitar un aplazamiento de la entrevista. –Tengo que hacer una llamada, por favor siéntate en el sofá. Ahora te traigo el botiquín.

El joven casi arrastrándose, se dejó caer bruscamente en el sofá de segunda mano del que Tsukushi se sentía tan contenta. Tenía algunos remiendos que ella misma había tenido que zurzir, pero le gustaba el estampado y le había salido muy barato, ya que unos vecinos del barrio se querían deshacer de él.

Tsukushi se sentó en el suelo, cogió su preciado teléfono móvil y llamó a la empresa. No podía permitirse tener un teléfono fijo en aquel apartamento y después de ahorrar cuatro meses se había hecho con un móvil, de la categoría más baja, para poder estar localizable para los trabajos y acontecimientos importantes.

Como no había más habitaciones que aquel saloncito, no pudo salir para hablar en privado, así que el joven escuchó toda la conversación.

-Perdónenme, lo lamento muchísimo. Ha sido un accidente muy desafortunado, pero no quisiera perder por ello la oportunidad que ustedes me han brindado tan generosamente… Ya… si… entiendo… entiendo… claro… por supuesto… Bueno, entonces nada… De todos modos muchas gracias por todo… Gracias…

Cerró los ojos, apoyó el móvil en el suelo, respiró profundamente y se dijo…

-Era demasiado bonito para ser cierto. Algo tan bueno no puede pasarme a mí… -

El joven la miró intrigado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Tsukushi volvió en si, se armó de su tradicional fuerza para seguir adelante y cojeando fue a por el botiquín.

-Venga, hay que curar eso ahora mismo.

El joven asintió con la cabeza, y mostró una pequeña sonrisa irónica, al ver a la verdadera enferma dedicándose a curarle a él.

Se sentó junto a él en el sofá, abrió el maletín y sacó lo necesario: alcohol para desinfectar, algodón y vendas. Con unas pinzas retiró los cristales que todavía estaban incrustados en la piel, y luego realizó las curas.

-Perdona… por todo esto… -El joven se sentía inquieto ante la situación de vulnerabilidad que demostraba. Y aunque le costaba mucho pedir disculpas, se suponía que había estado unos años en Nueva York para convertirse en un hombre maduro y sensato. Ahora que había regresado a Japón, debía demostrar el fruto de sus esfuerzos… especialmente por la salud delicada de su padre…

-Da igual, lo hecho, hecho está. Me llamo Tsukushi Makino¿y tú? –Tsukushi intentaba hacerse la fuerte, igual que siempre que recibía un terrible golpe del destino. Era su forma de intentar olvidar la desgracia y aparentar que era feliz.

-Si no te importa te diré solamente mi nombre… Estoy cansado de mi apellido…-Y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá. –Me llamo Tsukasa. –Dijo con un suspiro mientras miraba el techo.

Tsukushi se encogió de hombros y termino la cura vendándole la mano.

-¡Ya está! Para otra vez no seas tan burro y controla un poco tus impulsos o el daño será peor. –Dijo en un tono de cierta burla que a Tsukasa no le gustó nada.

-¡Para empezar todo ha sido culpa tuya¡Si tuvieras dos dedos de frente sabrías que no se puede andar por la calle sin mirar al frente¡Además, no me habría hecho este corte si no me hubieras cerrado la puerta en las narices! –Dijo elevando el tono cada vez más.

-¿Pero tú que te crees¡Que todos nos vamos a arrodillar ante ti y obedecer todas tus órdenes¡Pues estás equivocado! –Le devolvió el grito la chica, mientras sacaba una crema y una venda para su pie.

Los nervios de la situación y cierta torpeza al intentar curarse a si misma, le impedían vendarse correctamente el pie.

-¡Pero serás descerebrada¡Te vas a cortar la circulación de la sangre¡Trae aquí ese pie! –Tsukasa, que la estaba viendo, le agarró fuertemente el pie y lo puso sobre sus rodillas. –Estate quieta, no te muevas. – Y con una delicadeza increíble, le sujetó el pie mientras se lo vendaba correctamente.

-¿Dónde has aprendido? –Quiso saber la joven, ya un poco más tranquila. Sorprendida de que un niño rico y caprichoso como él tuviera aquellos conocimientos.

-Siempre he sido muy bruto y bastante violento… Me gustaba meterme en peleas, así que siempre terminaba lleno de magulladuras. Mi hermana tenía que estar llamando a los médicos de la familia constantemente, así que a fuerza de ver fui aprendiendo hasta ser capaz de hacerlo por mi mismo.

Tsukushi se rió.

-Así que siempre has sido así de insoportable ¿eh?

Tsukasa frunció el ceño.

-No me provoques… no me provoques…

La joven estaba asombrada. Aquel chico tenía un comportamiento muy extraño, y algo divertido. De algún modo sentía que se acercaba un poquito más a él.

-¡Lista! Un par de días de reposo y quedarás como nueva.

-¡Si! – Contestó la joven con un gesto de victoria en su mano derecha.

Y así los dos se miraron fijamente. Pasaron unos minutos y ninguna palabra salió de sus bocas. Parecía que se estaban sondeando, como si quisieran ir más allá de sus ojos. Adentrarse en el alma del otro y acercarse a comprender quién era realmente, detrás de esa fachada, de esa máscara de carácter que por unas cosas u otras, la vida les había obligado a desarrollar.

-Te has puesto roja. ¿Por qué te has puesto roja¿Tienes fiebre? –Le puso su mano sobre la frente.

Estaba algo mareada. Demasiados acontecimientos en un solo día… No estaba acostumbrada a ese ritmo, ella era una amante de la vida sencilla y cotidiana. Y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, todo aquello la sobrepasaba. Se había forzado a sí misma y ahora el resultado eran un torcedura y un poco de fiebre.

-Debes tumbarte en la cama inmediatamente. Ve a tu habitación, que yo prepararé unas gasas frías. –Dijo el joven en señal de preocupación.

La joven se llevó la mano a la boca y soltó:

-Ejemmmm, por si no te habías dado cuenta, mis recursos son muy limitados, así que este saloncito hace de habitación y de sala de estar a la vez.

Con el alboroto montado, no había tenido tiempo de ver el apartamento. Entonces, fue consciente de la pobreza que le rodeaba…

-Vaya… pues sí que eres miserable… no creí que todavía existieran en Japón personas que viviesen de esta manera…

Tsukushi frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto como si quisiera pegarle un puñetazo a Tsukasa.

-Pero bueno… ¡Tú de que te vas! Mi esfuerzo me cuesta mantener mi hogar en buenas condiciones. ¡Menuda cara tienes de venir aquí a llamarme miserable!

-¡A mi que me cuentas¡Esto es la mitad de pequeño que mi aseo personal¿Cómo no quieres que piense que eres una pobretona? –Le devolvió con un fuerte grito.

Tsukushi estaba demasiado cansada para seguir con la bronca y sin darse cuenta se desvaneció. A punto estuvo de caer en el suelo, si los reflejos de Tsukasa no fueran tan rápidos. La agarró con fuerza del brazo y la inercia del tirón hizo que la joven desmayada terminara apoyada en su pecho… Instintivamente la abrazó… y una punzada en el corazón le sobresaltó… ¿qué era esa sensación tan embriagadora? De nuevo una mujer entre sus brazos… La delgadez extrema de Tsukushi la hacía más vulnerable y a él más fuerte… Mantuvo el abrazo durante unos instantes y con los ojos cerrados sentía que su corazón latía más y más fuerte… Algo en aquella chica le resultaba familiar… como si la conociera de algo… se sentía a gusto en aquel lugar, a pesar de la pobreza y el duro carácter de la joven…

La tumbó delicadamente en el sofá y sacó unas vendas de botiquín para humedecerlas con agua fría. No había una cocina en si, era un pequeño lavadero junto a un fogón eléctrico que estaba en uno de los laterales del saloncito.

-Carai… si que es pobre…- Se dijo a si mismo, no acostumbrado a aquel tipo de entorno. Desde pequeño sólo había conocido el mundo de la riqueza. Mansiones, sirvientes, chóferes, aviones y barcos privados, chef de lujo, ropa de marca y muy cara… ¿Cómo sería llevar la vida de aquella joven¿Por qué se encontraría en aquella situación?

Ya con las vendas frías en la mano, se las puso en la frente con cuidado. Mientras la miraba con más atención… poco a poco un cariño se despertaba hacia ella…

-Sin duda has debido llevar una vida difícil…

Sentía una gran curiosidad por la vida de la chica y no aguantó. Acostumbrado a que le dieran todo lo que quería, decidió echar un vistazo a las cosas de Tsukushi. En el saloncito había un armario con unos cajones que servían para guardar la ropa y otras pertenencias personales.

-Menuda ropa, se nota que no tiene dinero. –Se rió graciosamente, pero con ternura.

Ya sólo le quedaba un cajón por mirar, cuando se sorprendió. Allí había fotos y mucho papeleo.

-Por fin algo que me puede mostrar un poco de su vida… - Lo sacó todo con cuidado y comenzó a mirar uno a uno los papeles y las fotos.

Había fotos de sus padres, pero ella era pequeña. También había varias fotos de un joven. Parecía su novio, pues en algunas aparecían besándose.

-Vaya… así que tiene novio… ¡pues no entiendo cómo la puede dejar vivir así! Quizá también sea pobre… Ya se sabe, dios los cría y ellos se juntan… -Se dijo algo decepcionado al ver aquellas fotos. - ¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando¿A que viene ese último pensamiento? Ni que les tuviera envidia…

Habían pasado varios meses desde su ruptura con Misune. La conoció en una cena de gala que se daba en Los Ángeles en honor a su familia. Era la hija de uno de los mayores fabricantes de armas del mundo. Hermosa, tranquila y muy cariñosa. Pronto se había enamorado de ella, le ayudaba a mantenerse calmado. Cuando estaba cerca no se metía en peleas y parecía que la vida se le hacía más fácil. Pensó que por fin había encontrado a la mujer con la que se casaría, pero aquel romance idílico llegó a su fin cuando se enteró que la chica estaba con él solo por su apellido. Educada para mantener las apariencias le había engañado miserablemente haciéndole creer que le quería. Pero había descubierto que mantenía una relación a sus espaldas con un joven de clase media del que de verdad estaba enamorada.

Aquella noche resultó muy violenta. Se dijeron cosas muy desagradables, y rompieron la relación de la peor de las maneras posibles.

-Debería haber tenido el valor de salir abiertamente con la persona que amaba y no tenerme engañado dos años de mi valiosa vida. – Estaba muy enfadado y cerró los puños con fuerza. Sin darse cuenta volvió a abrir las heridas de la mano…- Maldita sea…

Fue a ver como estaba la joven y cogió de nuevo el botiquín para vendarse la herida con nuevas vendas.

-Parece que está dormida… Debe estar exhausta. Seguro que apenas prueba bocado.

Ahora Tsukushi dormía plácidamente. Respiraba tranquila y parecía que le estaba bajando la fiebre.

-¡He! Vaya descaro el mío… vengo a tu casa y aprovecho mientras estas dormida para hurgar en tus cosas. Si tu novio me viera me daría una paliza bien merecida…

Ya casi era de noche y estaba cansado. Prefería estar en su mansión durmiendo, pero no quería dejar a la joven así, sola y enferma en su casa. Se dirigió al armario para volver a meter las cosas que había sacado en el cajón cuando le llamó la atención un papel.

"Resolución Judicial del expediente nº 47857/B33"¿Qué será esto?

Y comenzó a leer.

"Se desestima la petición de 5 años de cárcel y una indemnización de 500 mil yen por el atropello y defunción de los Srs Makino, debido a la falta de pruebas concluyentes. El acusado, el Sr Daiki Toshiba queda libre de toda acusación."

-¿Daiki Toshiba¿No es el hijo de la Coporación Toshiba, esos que se han hecho ricos comercializando piezas para la construcción de aviones? Si no recuerdo mal, el imperio Doumyouji estuvo apunto de absorber su empresa hace unos años… Les hicimos una opa hostil para quedarnos con el mercado de productos de aeronáutica…- Y mientras miraba el papel, quedó pensativo.

-¡Un momento¡Aquí pone "por el atropello y defunción de los Srs Makino¿No dijo esta chica que se llamaba Tsukushi Makino? – La expresión de su cara demostraba que la sorpresa era mayúscula. -¿Entonces sus padres han muerto atropellados por ese hijo de puta?

Desde aquel rincón miró apenado hacia el sofá donde dormía placidamente la joven.

-Se me hace fácil saber lo que pasó… tú sin dinero para pagar buenos abogados, y él con todo el dinero necesario para comprar hasta el juez.

Ahora que sabía más de la joven, se sentía más cerca de ella. Apenas podía respirar, el corazón palpitaba en aquella oscuridad nocturna alumbrada sólo por la luz de la luna llena que entraba tenue a través de las ventanas. Yuki, que intuía lo que estaba pasando decidió aprovechar una de las ventanas abierta y se marchó en su ronda nocturna…

No sabía exactamente por qué… Quizá por la fortaleza que demostraba Tsukushi enfrentándose sola a la vida… quizá por entender el sufrimiento de perder a tus seres queridos… quizá porque él estaba en su momento más bajo después de lo sucedido con Misune… Sea como fuere sintió el impulso de levantarse y en silencio acercarse a la joven…

Los reflejos lunares alumbraban su cara de ensueño, haciéndola parecer una princesa de cuento de hadas. Y el corazón de Tsukasa latía más y más rápido. Una mirada de inmensa ternura se dirigía hacia la joven…

-Después de todo lo que has pasado y yo voy a hacer esto… Perdóname, pero no puedo aguantar más…

Ella seguía en su mundo de ensueño, donde no había dolor ni tristezas. Y lentamente el joven acercaba sus labios a los de ella. En el silencio de la noche se escuchaba la respiración de s ambos. Cada vez más cerca, cada vez con más ternura y sus labios se juntaron dulcemente a los de la princesa… Cerró los ojos y sintió la calidez de un beso extrañamente anhelado… Inconscientemente ella se lo devolvió, de manera que sus labios carnosos transmitieron una sensación llena de erotismo y sensualidad al joven que a punto estuvo de ir más allá de un beso entregado….

Y de pronto fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo…

-¡Que me pasa¿Pero que mierda de comportamiento es este¡Aprovechándome de una mujer enferma y dormida! Tsukasaaaaa …. –Se dijo pensando y dándose un golpe con el puño derecho en la frente.

Sentado en el suelo, ya era completamente de noche, y él no dejaba de pensar en la chica. Aquel beso había despertado en él sentimientos que ni siquiera conocía. Una pasión que ni Misune había conseguido transmitirle. Las palpitaciones que sentía le estaban volviendo loco… tenía ganas de hacerle el amor… De besar todas las partes de su cuerpo… de abrazarla… de oírla gemir de placer entregada a él… La temperatura de su cuerpo estaba subiendo y ya no podía más…

Se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió hacia el lavadero para mojarse la cabeza en agua fría.

-Si sigo así… no se que puede pasar… ¡Mierda¡Necesito una ducha fría!

Y de repente, en medio del silencio de la noche comenzaron a oírse unos gritos. Alguien aporreaba la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Tsukushi¡Abre la puerta¡Se que estás ahí! – Era la voz grave de un hombre. - ¡Soy Ryo¡Por favor abre la puerta!

Con tanto griterío la joven se despertó bruscamente.

-¿Qué está pasado! –Pregunto asustada a Tsukasa.

-Creo que tu novio quiere hablar contigo. Si es que se llama Ryo, claro… -Tsukasa se puso de mal humor. -¡Mierda! Lo que me faltaba, ahora a conocer al novio… ¡Yo me largo de aquí! –Pensó para si.

Tsukushi se dirigió a la puerta con gesto de enfado. La abrió de golpe y pilló al hombre con el puño levantado para seguir golpeándola.

-¡Pero qué demonios te pasa¡A qué viene esto¡Qué haces aquí¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me dejes en paz¡Tú y yo ya hemos terminado!

La cara de Tsukasa cambió su expresión.

-¿Terminado? –Se pregunto. -¿Eso significa que ya no salen juntos? Quizá no es el de la foto… -Y se acercó a mirar. –No, sin duda es el de la foto… -Se sentía aliviado. No sabía muy bien por qué, aunque intuía que se estaba enamorando de la joven, y el hecho de sentir que podía hacerla suya recuperaba su dañado corazón…

Ryo parecía borracho.

-¡Tsukushi tú eres mía¡No dejaré que te vayas a ninguna parte! –Y la abrazó con fuerza, intentando besarla.

-¡DÉJAME¡Estás borracho! –Ella intentaba zafarse, pero la fuerza del hombre era mayor, y ella aun tenía un poco de fiebre por el cansancio.

-¡No quiero¡Me perteneces!

-¡Apestas a alcohol¡Estoy harta¿Por qué no me puedes dejar tranquila¿No te llega con lo que me has hecho!

Tsukasa no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Ver a aquel tío abrazándola e intentado besar agresivamente los labios que hacía un momento habían despertado en él las pasiones más profundas de su cuerpo le sacó de sus casillas, y con una expresión y mirada de loco asesino se dirigió hacia Ryo.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLA! – Y le propinó un fortísimo puñetazo que lanzó al hombre hacia atrás, dejando libre a la chica.

Acto seguido la rodeó con sus brazos, en señal de protección.

-¡ELLA ES MIA¡COMO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A ACERCATE A ELLA TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

Ryo estaba desconcertado y muy cabreado.

-¿Ya te has buscado a otro¡Eres una zorra¡Puta¿Quién querría acostarse contigo, si te has follado a media ciudad?

Aquellos insultos iban calentando más y más a Tsukasa. El Tsukasa camorrista y acostumbrado a las peleas brotó cono un géiser desde su alma y soltó a la joven para machacar a Ryo.

-¡Hijo de puta¿Pero quién te has creído que eres para decirle eso? –Estaba que echaba humo… Y la paliza que le estaba propinando era tan brutal que Tsukushi se abalanzó sobre su brazo para detenerle.

-¡Basta por favor! Ya esta bien… -Dijo entre lágrimas. –Ya ha recibido suficiente. Y yo necesito un poco de tranquilidad… por favor… -Aquel día ganaba puntos en la lista de los peores días de su vida.

Las lágrimas de la joven hicieron que Tsukasa volviera en si. Lo que aprovechó Ryo para salir huyendo rápidamente mientras gritaba.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto¡Los dos os arrepentiréis de esto!

Y se escuchó cerrar la puerta del portal bruscamente…

La mano de Tsukasa comenzó a sangrar de nuevo. Y Tsukushi, todavía entre lágrimas, pero con una mirada tierna al joven, le cogió de la mano y le hizo entrar en el apartamento.

Lo volvió a sentar en el sofá, volvió a coger el botiquín y sacó las últimas vendas que le quedaban.

-Nos estamos quedando sin vendas… -Suspiró.

Tsukasa entendió que la joven estaba harta de aquella situación y se levanto con un gesto para irse.

-¡No¡Por favor¡QUÉDATE! –Le gritó con cierta desesperación.

El joven no entendía nada.

Ella le pidió que se sentara y comenzó a explicarle la historia mientras terminaba de volver a hacerle las curas.

-Ryo y yo nos conocimos hace cinco años mientras yo trabajaba de camarera en un restaurante del centro. Él era un cliente habitual y poco a poco fuimos conociéndonos… En seguida comprendimos que nos habíamos enamorado, así que comenzamos a salir juntos. Todo iba bastante bien, de hecho estábamos prometidos… Pero de repente la empresa en la que trabajaba quebró por culpa de las hijas del dueño. Se dedicaban a malgastar la fortuna familiar, así que para recuperar todo el dinero perdido vendieron la empresa a no se que imperio familiar japonés, "Doumi… no se que…" Recuperaron una suculenta suma, con lo que no perdieron su status social; sin embargo muchos trabajadores perdieron su puesto.

Tsukasa se quedó pálido. Por lo visto su madre habría comprado aquella empresa. Pero por supuesto no dijo ni una sola palabra a la joven, y permitió que siguiera contando lo sucedido.

-Ryo era de clase baja, y sucedió cuando mis padres murieron, así que nos vimos sumidos en la mayor de la pobreza. Sus padres no tenían suficiente para los dos, y tuvimos que hacer fuertes recortes económicos en nuestra vida…

-Entiendo… -Dijo Tsukasa en señal de que la estaba escuchando atentamente.

-Entonces empezó a cambiar. No lo soportó. No supo enfrentarse a aquella situación y comenzó a beber y emborracharse. Desde ese mismo instante de vez en cuando descargaba su ira dándome alguna que otra paliza…

Tsukasa tragó saliva… y respiró profundamente… Comenzaba a calentarse de nuevo, al imaginarse la situación… Ella con sus padres recientemente muertos y su novio maltratándola… "No sé como puede mantener esta fortaleza…" Quería abrazarla. Decirle que él la protegería hasta el final de su vida, que ya no tenía porqué preocuparse…

-Así que por eso le dejaste. No me extraña.

-Bueno… .-Tsukushi se llevó la mano a la frente como rascándosela. –Realmente… eso no fue lo peor…

Tsukasa se sorprendió. No entendía a qué se refería…

-He… -Dijo con un tono de cierto histerismo. –No sé que pensarás de mí si te lo cuento…

Desde luego debía ser grave para que la chica sintiera aquella vergüenza.

-Por favor… quisiera saberlo…

"Voy a matarlo, lo juro" –Pensó para si… comenzando a entender algo de lo que podía haber pasado…

-Es un poco vergonzoso… resulta que… hubo un mes en que apenas teníamos para comer y … bueno… yo podría haber aguantado sin problemas, pero él estaba borracho y trajo a un hombre adinerado a casa… -Tsukushi bajó la mirada.

"YO LO MATO… VOY A MATAR A ESE TIO EN CUANTO SALGA DE AQUÍ…" –La ira comenzaba a aflorar de nuevo…

-Pues nada… te puedes imaginar… Me encerró en una habitación con él, que había pagado una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero por… -No pudo continuar la frase. Agachó la cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho como para taparse, escondiéndose de aquel terrible recuerdo.

-¡YO A ESE HIJO DE PUTA LO MATO AHORA MISMO A OSTIAS¡Y EL GUSANO QUE TE VIOLÓ VA DESPUÉS!

-Shhhhhh…. Por favor… no lo grites de ese modo… que no quiero que los vecinos sepan más de lo que ya han oído… -Tsukushi recuperó la compostura. –En fin… que después cogí mis cosas y salí de aquella casa corriendo… Y… bueno… desde entonces… no te ofendas… pero… ¡odio con todas mis fuerzas a la gente rica! –Le dijo mirándole con frialdad esperando alguna reacción negativa por parte del joven hacia ella.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo completamente inesperado para ella. Él se abalanzó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Como voy a enfadarme… seré un cabezota, niño rico consentido… pero… soy totalmente consciente de tus razones para odiarme… -Le dijo susurrándole al oído con un tono de voz cariñoso y muy apenado.

Aquella reacción la desarmó completamente. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir apoyo de nadie…

-No… si a ti no te… odio… -Dijo casi entre dientes. Se sentía muy a gusto en los fuertes brazos de Tsukasa. Aquellas manos grandes y esos hombros anchos que la cubrían completamente. Aquel aroma tan varonil… En cierto modo le había sentado muy bien la paliza propinada a Ryo… Aquella forma en la que protegió diciendo que ahora estaba con él…sabía que su corazón comenzaba a sentir un aprecio muy especial hacia aquel chico… un aprecio que se acercaba al amor… ¿Me estaré enamorando de él?

-Bueno… ahora tienes que descansar o te subirá de nuevo la fiebre… -Le dijo, mientras la soltaba despacio para no hacerle daño. –Túmbate y espérame. Voy a por algo de comer que te ayude a recuperarte, que tienes pinta de no haber comido en días, pobretona… -Dijo con dulzura para meterse con ella.

-¡Oye! –Sonrió suavemente.

Tsukushi le dijo dónde coger las llaves del apartamento y él salió. Eran las diez de la noche. Noche profunda ya… en un país donde a partir de las cuatro comienza a oscurecer… Salió a la calle principal y llamó a su chofer, que se presentó allí en unos minutos. Subió al coche y se dirigió al restaurante más caro de la ciudad.

Fue reconocido inmediatamente al entrar.

-Sr Doumyouji, que placer verle por aquí. Por favor, pase, y siéntese donde más guste… Si hace falta pediremos a los clientes que se vayan. –El regente del restaurante había salido a recibirle nada más verle entrar.

De nuevo estaba en el mundo en el que él era tratado igual que un emperador… Pero en ese instante, aquellas palabras carecían de sentido para él. Sólo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza. La imagen de Tsukushi Makino y todo lo que le había contado…

-Hoy no vengo a cenar aquí. ¿Hacéis cenas para llevar? –Preguntó con tono apresurado.

-No… este es un restaurante de 5 estrellas y… bueno… -Contestó el gerente ante aquella extraña petición.

-Mmmm… -Tskasa frunció el ceño en señal de frustración.

El gerente muy preocupado por la actitud del joven no lo pensó dos veces antes de hablar.

-¡Pero si es por usted no se preocupe¡Ahora mismo hablamos con el cocinero y le preparamos lo que desee para llevarse en un santiamén!

-¡Perfecto! –Y recuperó su sonrisa.

El gerente entró en la cocina y volvió con la carta.

-El chef ha señalado los platos que no se echan a perder si los lleva para cenar después. –Le dijo con la mejor de las sonrisas de cortesía.

Estaba claro que a nadie le gustaría perder un cliente tan distinguido como el Sr Doumyouji.

-De acuerdo… quiero esto… esto… y esto… ¿Cuánto tardará?

-No se preocupe que el chef le dará preferencia a su cena, Sr. –Y se dirigió como un rayo hacia la cocina.

"Seguro que nunca ha comido lo que le voy a llevar. Con esto recuperará fuerzas y le daré un pequeño banquete. Se merece un poco de felicidad…" –Una inmensa felicidad recorrió su cuerpo. Quería agasajarla con lo que fuera. Quería ver su sonrisa… ¿Cómo sería su sonrisa? Hasta ahora lo máximo que le había mostrado era una débil mueca de agrado…Quería saber más y más de ella… y haría lo que fuera por conseguirlo.

"Cuando me propongo algo, nadie puede pararme" Se dijo, mientras se reía de si mismo.

Pasaron 20 minutos y el regente apareció con una gran bolsa.

-Hemos incluido a mayores nuestros platos de porcelana y la cubertería bañada en oro para que pueda disfrutar completamente de nuestros servicios. ¡Ah! También va un mantel de encaje de la India.

-¡Maravilloso¡Esto hará todavía más especial la cena para ella! –Y sacó una de sus numerosas tarjetas de oro. –Cóbreme también por los platos, los cubiertos y el mantel.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Usted siempre es bienvenido aquí. ¿Me permite sugerirle una cosa? –El gerente quería colaborar en la felicidad de uno de sus mejores clientes.

-¡Claro, adelante!

-Como parece que va a compartir la cena con una dama… quizá le gustaría llevarle alguna rosa para una mejor presentación de la cena. Si espera un momento le traeré un par de velas y una de nuestras mejores rosas rojas naturales, que nosotros cultivamos específicamente para nuestras mesas.

Tsukasa no salía de su asombro. Lo que era una cena de rehabilitación, podría terminar siendo una maravillosa cena romántica de cortejo.

-¡Perfecto¡Es usted un gran gerente! Le recomendaré a todas mis amistades. –Dijo con la mayor de las sonrisas.

El gerente corrió a buscar lo ofrecido, con la satisfacción de aquellas palabras. No había mejor publicidad que una persona distinguida hablando bien de su negocio.

Sólo tardó unos minutos. Y le entregó otra bolsa, junto con la tarjeta con la que había pagado.

-Aquí tiene todo lo que necesita para conseguir una velada inolvidable. Mucha suerte, Sr.

-Gracias por todo. Buenas noches. –Y salió veloz hacia el coche.

Llegó en un santiamén al portal de la joven y le pidió al conductor que regresase a la mansión. Que le llamaría cuando le necesitase.

Cargado con las bolsas subió al primer piso y abrió la puerta del apartamento.

Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y fue a comprobar como estaba la joven. Tsukushi estaba completamente dormida.

"Me dan ganas de volver a besarla…" Pero ahora no había tiempo para esas cosas. Observó que tenía una mesita plegable que sería la que utilizaba para comer. La cogió y la puso en el centro del salón. Sacó el mantel, las velas, los platos y la rosa que ya venía en un hermoso jarrón.

"Sin duda, en ese restaurante tienen mucho gusto…"

Sacó la comida, que ya venía en hermosas bandejas y lo dejó todo perfectamente situado.

Se dirigió a Tsukushi y con el canto de los dedos le acarició la cara…

-Eh… princesa… es la hora de la cena…

Tsukushi abrió los ojos lentamente. El olor de la comida, le hizo incorporarse para descubrir un verdadero banquete.

La luz de las velas, la fragancia de la rosa, el brillo del mantel a la luz de la luna… Aquel espectáculo le llegó al corazón y un brotaron unas sencillas lágrimas de emoción.

-¿Todo esto lo has hecho por mi? –No daba crédito a sus ojos. Se levantó y Tsukasa movió la silla para que se sentara a la mesa, como buen caballero.

-Bueno, la verdad es que lo he hecho por mí. Tenía mucha hambre y soy incapaz de comer la comida de los pobres. –Dijo en tono irónico. Le daba vergüenza que supiera que la estaba cortejando.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con expresión pensativa. Estaba empezando a comprender el por qué del carácter brusco y egocéntrico del joven, así que no hizo ni caso a ese comentario.

-Por favor, sírvete lo que quieras. Con esto cogerás fuerzas y te pondrás bien en seguida.

-La verdad es que el pie ya casi no me duele y la fiebre creo que ha bajado. –Sonrió abiertamente.

Tsukasa quedó deslumbrado. Por fin una sonrisa sincera que demostraba felicidad. Le gustaba aquella sonrisa, porque los ojos le brillaban y las facciones de la cara se le relajaban. Y sin darse cuenta enrojeció de amor por ella.

-¿Estás bien? Te has puesto rojo.

-¡Estoy perfectamente¡Come! –Quería esquivar como fuera aquel tipo de comentarios.

Ella hizo caso omiso y comenzó a cenar.

-No es justo… -Dijo mirándole a la cara. –Ya sabes más de mí, que yo de ti…

Tsukasa dejó el tenedor en la mesa y comprendió que la joven quería saber algo sobre lo que le preguntaban los periodistas…

-Está bien, te contaré. Pero tú sigue comiendo...

-Huh huh – Asintió ella con curiosidad.

-Mis padres son dueños de una empresa bastante conocida en Japón. –Quería evitar utilizar el término "Imperio", quería evitar que supiera que era la familia más rica del país después de la del Emperador. – Pero mi padre siempre ha estado delicado de salud. Así que hace unos años, al terminan la universidad me fui a vivir con ellos a New York, donde están las oficinas centrales. Quería aprender el oficio para descargar a mi padre de trabajo. Sobre todo después de la vida tan revuelta que llevé hasta entonces. Me di cuenta que debía madurar, que el camino que llevaba no era el mejor, así que fui con la intención de hacerme un hombre, como diría mi hermana Tsubaki.

Tsukushi estaba fascinada. Sin duda alguna aquel chico vivía en un mundo muy diferente de ella.

-Pues bien, conocí en una fiesta a Misune, la hija de un gran empresario. Y pareció que nos habíamos enamorado, algo así como lo tuyo y Ryo. Pero en nuestro caso fue diferente. Ella aparentaba estar enamorada de mí porque quería que nos casáramos y así asociar su apellido al mío. Digamos… una manera de prosperar y subir su status social. Pero eso yo no lo sabía. Yo estaba enamorado completamente de ella. –Hizo una pausa pensativa, pues tras haber conocido a Tsukushi comenzaba a comprender que su enamoramiento quizá no era tal…

-Aha, sigue por favor… -Dijo interesada la joven.

La mágica luz de las velas, alumbraba la cara apasionada de Tsukasa. Y eso a Tsukushi le parecía encantador… Ver a un hombre hablar así de su amor…

-Pues resulta que un día volví antes de un viaje de negocios, traía el anillo de compromiso para darle una sorpresa y… bueno…-Apoyó las dos manos en la mesa. –La encontré acostándose con otro hombre…

Se hizo un tenso silencio…

-Oh… Lo siento mucho… -Tsukushi se arrepentía de haberle pedido que le contara la historia.

Los ojos de Tsukasa estaban aguados, como si fuera a salir alguna lágrima a través de ellos.

-No sé si lo que más me duele es haberla perdido o haber estado haciendo el imbécil…

Tsukushi no aguató verle así, e instintivamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia él.

Tsukasa estaba sorprendido y paralizado.

Ella se acercó y le cogió la cara con la palma de la mano de un modo tan delicado que él se la agarro suavemente con la suya herida…

-¡Una mujer así no te merece! Debes curar ya esas heridas y seguir adelante. No permitas que se salga con la suya gastando energía en pensar en lo que te hizo.

Sentado ante aquel banquete, y ante aquella demostración de afecto se dejó caer en el estómago de la joven, que estaba de pie y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias… -Y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos como si de un niño pequeño desamparado se tratase…

De nuevo podía contemplar la vulnerabilidad del chico. Aquellas lágrimas tenían su encanto…

"Ahhh… definitivamente me he enamorado de él… soy un caso perdido…"

La intensidad de la vivencia que estaban experimentando ambos era tal, que los sentimientos afloraban rápidamente sin limitaciones. Se conocían de apenas unas horas, pero la conexión que habían establecido era tal, que parecía que habían vivido varias vidas juntos.

Tsukasa se levanto despacio… "Ahhh… definitivamente me he enamorado de ella… esto sí es amor de verdad…"

La cogió de la mano derecha y sin mediar palabra comenzó a besarla en la palma de la mano. Con sus labios iba recorriendo poco a poco el brazo, gracias a que la chica vestía camiseta corta, ya que se había puesto cómoda cuando el joven salió a buscar la cena.

Después del brazo, se dirigió al cuello, besos profundos, llenos de ternura como si estuviera saboreando el mejor de los dulces. Tsukushi se sentía incapaz de parar aquello, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, quería dejarse llevar a toda costa…

A continuación la besó en la frente y finalmente se dirigió lentamente hacia sus labios. Ella mantuvo cerrados los ojos en todo momento.

Él toco suavemente sus labios con el dedo índice y después se acercó para saborear la miel afrodisíaca…

Ahora era un beso consentido… ahora no tenia porqué parar… ahora quería hacerla suya para siempre… quería sentir su cuerpo desnudo… su piel suave… recorrer con sus labios todo su cuerpo.

Le quitó la camiseta y la falda, dejándola en ropa interior. La levantó en brazos y la llevó al sofá, con tanta dulzura, que a Tsukushi casi se le saltan las lágrimas de la emoción. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de la última vez que había hecho el amor le atormentaba…

-No creo que pueda… ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que estuve con un hombre… -Dijo avergonzada.

Pero eso no iba a impedir que Tsukasa pudiera demostrar toda la pasión que llevaba dentro.

-No te preocupes.. Yo limpiaré todo lo que ese bastardo te hizo… Estoy aquí para curar tus heridas… estoy aquí para ti… -Le dijo cariñosamente susurrándole al oído.

Tsukushi no se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Pasaban por su mente las imágenes de cómo lo había conocido, lo que había pasado con su mano, la pelea con Ryo, … todo parecía una película. Y estaba tan cansada… cansada de sufrir… Aquellas palabras llenaban su corazón de amor y felicidad. El hombre del que se había enamorado rápida, pero intensamente, le acababa de decir que había nacido para hacerla feliz.

La dejó suavemente tumbada en el sofá, y se quitó la camisa, dejando entre ver toda su musculatura… Ahora se veían más claramente los brazos fuertes y el pecho bien formado del joven. Se desabrochó el pantalón y Tsukushi cerró los ojos sabiendo perfectamente lo que venía a continuación…

Estaba un poco tensa, nerviosa. Todavía había miedo en su cuerpo. Un reflejo de la violación tan terrible que había sufrido…

Tsukasa era consciente de los nervios de la joven, pero también se había dado cuenta de que ella no le rechazaba, así que no se frenó. Dejó que sus impulsos más primarios y eróticos le dominaran, bajo las riendas de la ternura y la pasión de amor que sentía por la joven. Sabía que todavía tenía que excitarla un poco más… debía hacer que se relajase más… para que pudiera entregarse totalmente a él… Así que le desabrochó el sujetador y comenzó a besarle los pechos. Con delicadeza, usaba su lengua acariciándolos, saboreándolos como uno de esos platos caros y deliciosos que habían cenado.

Tsukushi se estremeció y soltó un suspiro. Tsukasa entendió que estaba disfrutando, y lo que él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas es que ella disfrutase al máximo. Camino al paraíso… dirían algunos…

La joven perdió totalmente la razón… ya no podía pensar en nada… su cuerpo iba por libre, y la mente así lo permitía…

Tsukasa subió un poco más el nivel, aun cuando su miembro ya estaba totalmente preparado para unirse a ella, poco a poco iba con sus labios viajando a través del cuerpo de la chica, en dirección a ese reino escondido que a todos los hombres les vuelve locos.

El aroma varonil del sudor del joven la estaba volviendo loca. Aquellos besos llenos de pasión y a la vez de ternura, la hacían sentir como si fuera un preciado tesoro… Quería ser descubierta… quería con todas sus fuerzas que él descubriera aquella zona oculta y tan bien guardada. Se estremecía y su lenguaje corporal acompañaba al interés de Tsukasa por saborear la ambrosia de la mujer.

Muy lentamente le quitó la ropa interior dejando al descubierto el gran tesoro que había sido mancillado.

Tsukasa sentía que tenía que consolarlo, demostrarle todo su cariño… así que con los labios y la lengua comenzó a expresar su afecto de la mejor manera que pudo…

Estaba dando resultado… algo avergonzada, Tsukushi comenzó a gemir de placer… no quería que se notase que aquello le gustaba… le daba mucha vergüenza… pero en el fondo lo necesitaba y estaba segura de que él también sabía que ella necesitaba aquella demostración de pasión y amor.

Poco a poco se relajaba, su cuerpo abandonaba los viejos recuerdos…Así que Tsukasa comprendía que debía seguir marcando el ritmo…

Decidió subir un nivel más hacia el paraíso, y volvió sus labios a los pechos de la joven mientras usaba sus dedos para estimular todavía más aquella hermosa y cálida cavidad que pronto estaría preparada para recibirle.

Tsukushi ya no sabía que hacer… Los gemidos eran cada vez más constantes y claros… Abrazaba con fuerza la espalda del joven, apretando sus dedos como si fuera a arañarle. Ya no quería parar… quería ir más rápido… quería entrar en el paraíso en los brazos de ese hombre que le estaba haciendo experimentar el placer más absoluto. Jamás, ningún hombre le había provocado semejante pasión… su corazón parecía desgarrarse… a punto de salirse del pecho… Mientras seguía con los ojoso cerrados… así podía sentir mucho más… así podía percibir cada caricia, cada beso con mayor intensidad… Una intensidad que la mantenía totalmente fuera de si…

Tsukasa era inmensamente feliz… Veía que la joven estaba disfrutando… Sentía que lo estaba haciendo bien… que la estaba haciendo olvidar los malos ratos pasados… Así que todavía con más determinación, en cuanto comprobó que ella ya estaba preparada para recibirle, dio rienda suelta a su miembro viril y penetró con suavidad en el alma corporal de la joven…

Tsukushi soltó un gemido de placer… Ya nada le importaba, ahora tocaba la luna…

Tsukasa la miró dulcemente y comenzó a moverse para facilitar más placer a ambos… Decidió seguir acariciando los senos de la chica con su lengua, mientras se movía…

El cuerpo de Tsukushi respondió inmediatamente y siguió el baile de placer marcado por el joven… Estaba totalmente entregada a él… no quería separarse… la sensación de tenerle dentro de ella eran tan placentera que aliviaba todos sus dolores… Todas esas heridas del corazón se estaban desvaneciendo… ya no importaba nada… la ira… los deseos de venganza… la culpa… la vergüenza…

El corazón de Tsukasa palpitaba cada vez con más fuerza… sus respiraciones rápidas y entrecortadas demostraban que estaba cada vez más cerca del último nivel, pero no estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta allí él solo…jamás se lo perdonaría… así que no perdía de vista ni un instante a la joven… interpretando todos los gestos de su cuerpo…sabría el momento exacto en el que los dos podrían llegar juntos a las estrellas…

Ahora se besaban con pasión y fuerza, incluso con unos toques de cierta agresividad, como si fueran a arrancarse los labios…

Entonces el joven pasó su brazo por la espalda de la joven y la incorporó hacia él sin dejar de besarla, permitiendo así que los movimientos fueran más fluidos y personales…

Sentían que el baile erótico estaba llegando a su fin…Ahora él estaba completamente dentro de ella, y se sentían plenos… colmados… como si nada les faltase ya…

Tsukasa se acercó al oído de su princesa y soltó las palabras que llevaba en su corazón…

-Eres tan hermosa como las estrellas…Te amo…

Tsukushi rebosaba de emoción, de nuevo las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos cerrados. Él, al darse cuenta que había llegado definitivamente hasta el corazón de la joven, lamió las lágrimas y aumentó la intensidad de la pasión…

Ya estaban a punto… Los gemidos lo demostraban… Ninguno de los dos quería esperar más… Ya se habían dicho todo lo que había que decir, ya se habían demostrado todo lo que querían demostrarse… ya no había lugar a dudas… se amaban de verdad…aquella experiencia única para los dos lo dejaba muy claro…

Y entonces llegó el momento… entraron en el último nivel… Tsukasa también cerró los ojos, ya no podía más… se entregó completamente a la joven… quien le recibió a placer con un estremecimiento burbujeante que le recorría todo el cuerpo… Y así tocaron juntos el cielo…

Tsukushi cayó de nuevo en el sofá, y Tsukasa cayó sobre el pecho del joven, exhausto…

Se hizo un profundo silencio… un silencio de serenidad y armonía… como si ambos hubieran quemado todas las viejas y dolorosas energías pasadas. Sentían como si hubieran renacido a una época llena de felicidad y hermosos recuerdos…

No sabían que decir… no tenían nada que decir…

Un poco más recuperados, Tsukasa se incorporó, pero se mantuvo todavía encima de ella.

Ahora se miraban a los ojos… no había vergüenza… no había dolor… una felicidad inmensa les inundaba de amor. Se sentían como dos enamorados que después de mucho tiempo sin verse, acabasen de reencontrarse. Quizá sus almas ya se conocían de otra… Y así lo sentían…

Entonces, de la felicidad comenzaron a reír. Primero una risa tranquila, que poco a poco terminó en unas grandes y saludables carcajadas.

Tsukasa se levantó con determinación, se abrocho el pantalón y ayudó a levantarse a la joven, que se puso rápidamente una camiseta y unos pantalones. En cuanto estuvo lista, el joven la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ahora que nuestras almas por fin se han vuelto a encontrar por los caprichos del destino, no volverán a separarse en esta en esta vida…

Tsukushi entendió perfectamente a que se refería y susurrándole al oído le devolvió las palabras…

-Gracias por haberme encontrado… Me has hecho la mujer más feliz de la tierra…

Y se volvieron a besar. Esta vez, un beso de esos que se narran en los cuentos de hadas. De esos besos que ponen punto y final al dolor y la desesperanza…

-¡Por cierto¡No te he dicho mi nombre completo! Me presentaré como dios manda. ¡Soy Tsukasa Doumiouji! Hijo y heredero del Imperio financiero más importante de Japón. Somos los más ricos después de la familia del Emperador. Así que bienvenida a mi mundo. –Y el joven sonrió divertido, esperando la reacción de la joven.

Y acertó completamente…

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

FIN

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pues lo dicho, espero de corazón que hayas pasado un buen rato, y que la escenita de sexo no haya sido demasiado fuerte, ji ji ji ji Dentro de poco me voy a parecer a Mayu Sinjo

¡Nos vemos en el próximo fic!

Besitos,  
Amrita


End file.
